Recently, patterns of various functional materials are required for an electronic device. For example, a conductive pattern for an electrode, a black matrix pattern and a color pattern for a color filter, an insulating pattern and a resist pattern for a thin film transistor (TFT), and the like are required.
The patterns may be formed by a photolithography method, and the like, but a pattern forming method using a printing method has been attempted in consideration of process costs or efficiency.
In the printing method, there are various problems to be solved in advance, such as an alignment problem for forming a precise pattern at an exact position of a printed matter, requirements for increasing process efficiency, and requirements for reducing costs.